


[Podfic of] A Matter of Logistics, by brooklinegirl

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Frank would like to know the logistics of going down on girls. Gerard can help him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Matter of Logistics, by brooklinegirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Logistics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311788) by [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl). 



To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jz6iq7k30dww03d/A_Matter_of_Logistics.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got. Seriously, I'd love to know what you think! ♥

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic when I was brand new to bandom and had the most ridiculous stars in my eyes over these boys (yeah right I still SO TOTALLY DO *___*); I was instantly charmed as fuck. I immediately made my friends read it and they ended up quoting the entire fic back to me as they read because THAT'S HOW AWESOME IT IS, PEOPLE.
> 
> You guys, I think that this might just be my best podfic yet. It presented a bit of a challenge for me, due to the SERIOUS PORN contained therein (which is, of course, EXCELLENT, but a little intimidating to perform). I suppose this should count as a warning for MAJOR SEX. You know... don't listen to it without headphones unless you're in a v. safe place. :)
> 
> Thanks go to klb, novembersmith and laliandra for (among other things) always encouraging me to read more porn out loud. :P
> 
> [brooklinegirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl), thanks so much for writing this fucking awesome story, for saying yes to the podfic, and for being so damn excited about it! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/17571.html).


End file.
